assain's love
by Taiwan-chan
Summary: this is a one-shot..............it's crappy! It might have bad grammer. It's very crappy but good! JudaiXJohan!


My first one-shot! Wow but I it will be long so go with it!

Sum~ Judai is a young assassin and is not afraid of killing anyone. But what will happen if a young vampire comes to play and wins Judai's heart but are not suppose to be together. What will happen? Will Judai give up his heart for Johan? Or Will Judai Leave Johan and never come back? Read!

In a far way forest a young teal hair boy was running away from assassins and he was scared. Very scared of them and he did not want to die. This young boy was a vampire, a very strong vampire he could bite one person so hard and so deep that they die cause he suck all the blood from them. Also he is the only vampire who can walk in the day light and use magic. Light magic that is. He thought he was far away from the two assassins but he ran into a young brunet.

He was now even more scared the young brunet he ran into was a assassin, he wore the white tunic and had no hood on like the others.

"Are you okay?" The brunet ask.

"Why do you care? I'm a vampire and you assassins should kill me cause I'm the strongest vampire ever!" The teal hair boy ask.

"I don't care. My name is Judai. Yuki Judai and yours" Judai ask the teal hair boy.

"J-Johan……Andersen Johan." Johan said.

Judai smiled and said "Nice to meet you. You should get out of here!" Judai grab Johan's hand and told him "Follow me."

Johan nodded and followed Judai.

After a few minutes of running and they made it to a cave Judai told Johan "Here Johan. You can stay here. I don't live with the other assassins.. I live in a house close to the cave. So I'll come to give you food and talk with you so that you won't be lonely."

"Thank you Judai." Johan said.

Judai smiled and told Johan "Yeah. Just go in the cave and I'll come back with food for you."

Johan smiled and nodded, he then went in the cave and Judai left.

A minute past and Judai gave Johan food and some water. This has bin happening a lot and the elder of the assassins figured it out and ordered his assassins to capture Judai and get Johan and kill him.

So that what the assassins did and they captured Judai and Johan and brought them back to head master and he ordered Judai to Kill Johan in front of him and if he didn't He will punish Judai for looking out for a vampire.

Judai shook is head and said "I wan't! I refuse to!"

"You will unless you want to die!" The head master said.

"No I won't! I'll give my heart to Johan and only Johan. Not to the likes of you!" Judai shouted.

The head master was surprise of his words and he got angry and he told the guards to beat him and after the beating out him in the cell with Johan.

The guards did so. The tied Judai up to a pole his hands tied above his head and he was shirtless. He was skinny and thin. He was very, very brave , cause most people will give in a say what ever they did not do but Judai didn't.

"Why don't give in boy?" One of the guards ask judai.

"Cause. He is harmless."

"Lie!" The guard yelled and whipped judai's back.

Judai winced but didn't give in

"Ha what do you see in that vampire?"

He did not answer he just kept his mouth shut.

Judai got 13 whips and was weak. His body a wreak. When johan saw this he felt awful. Because Judai got beaten because he was watching over Johan. Johan ask why so many times and he never got a answer for the brunet. He felt like it was his fault until Judai whispered "It's not your fault Johan. I went through this because I igve my heart for you and only you Johan. J-Johan I L-love y-you."

Johan was taken back of what Judai said and he thought _Judai loves me!_ He looked down at the beaten brunet and he made his decision,, he will break Him and Judai his love out of here. So with that He got some blood from Judai and got some magic to break them out.

When he was about to break out he looked at the brunet, he was unconscious because of the beatings he got, he was so beautiful to Johan.

Once he broke out he went to the forest and set Judai down on the floor but then his friends Jim and Obrien came and saw Judai on the ground unconscious with so many whips on his body and some on his face.

"Johan…….who is that boy?" Obrien ask Johan.

Johan looked at his two friends and told them "Remember when I was getting chase by those assassins well this boy was one of the assassins but he helped me and we got captured, because of helping me…..he got beatin."

"Okay but he could have chosen not to be beaten right mate?" Jim ask.

Johan nodded and told him "He chosen to be beaten because he loves me and I love him."

Jim and Obrien were surprise but they were happy to but then they heard a groan from the brunet and looked at him.

Judai fluttered his eyes open to only to see Johan face covered in worry, he just smiled and told him "I-I b-bin t-through w-worst j-jo-johan-kkun"

Johan was surprise for what Judai called him and he then told him "Ju-chan……don't talk. You are really hurt. You need help."

Judai nodded and closed his eyes again.

Jim came up and ask Johan "Want me to carry him mate?"

Johan nodded and got up.

Jim pick up judai to see how light he is but then thought _He must have lost a lot of blood or he just haven't bin eating right._ With that thought they all left for the village.

A week has past and Judai has not woken up yet. He was in Johan's home and he was worrying Johan, but finally Judai opened his eyes and said "Hey."

"Hey Ju-chan, how are you?"

"Good…..jo-kun…..I love you."

"I luve you too ju-chan."

With that said they kissed.

THE END!`


End file.
